


Are you Drunk?

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra discovers Soleil Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, fall over drunk in a snow drift on said Herald's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Drunk?

Soleil wasn’t sure how she ended up laying in the snowdrift, she was fairly certain it was night, but the green glow of the rift blotted out the stars, and cast the moon in viridescent hues. She held the now empty bottle in front of her eyes, pressing her left palm against the glass, diffusing her marks glow before she threw the bottle as hard as she could towards the vast frozen lake. She waited and hummed satisfied when she heard the glass bottle shatter against the ice. She lifted her left hand up towards the giant rift in the sky and made a poor imitation of the sound it made when she sealed smaller rifts, spittle slipping out from between her lips. 

“Boom.” She squinted and squished the rift between her fingers. “Fuck. You.”

“Excuse me?” Cassandra’s distinct Nevarran accent cut into Soleils rivalries and she attempted to sit up, only to flail, and end up sunk deeper in the snow. 

“’Draste’s tits…” Soleil floundered a little longer under the Seekers hard gaze, her perfectly shaped brows arching up.

“Are you drunk?” Cassandra bent and pulled Soleil up to her feet, only to have her legs buckle, she leaned heavily.

“Yes.” Soleil had learned early on not to lie to Cassandra, not that she could with her damnable body betraying her as it was. 

“Ugh” Cassandra half dragged and half pulled her back towards the small settlement. 

“I can walk, let go of me.” Soleil batted at the Seeker ineffectively.

“Honestly, I would expect this type of behavior from Varric, not from you.” Cassandra scolded, disappointed at her belligerent charge. 

“It’s my bloody birthday, and if I want to drink and lay in the snow that’s my business, Cassandra.” She elongated the vowles trying to make a mockery of the Seekers name. 

“It’s your birthday? I didn’t know.” Cassandra pushed open the door to the cabin Soleil was staying in. Sitting her on her bed and stoking the fire. She was intent only in laying the Herald down to sleep off the wine. 

“No one knew! I didn’t tell anyone.” Her voice dropped an octave conspiratorially. “I’m twenty today, my mother did mark the occasion though. Look at the lovely gift she gave me.” She stumbled up off her bed and went to the desk picking up the heavy parchment handing it to the Seeker. 

“What is this?” Cassandra took the letter cautiously, not trusting it but Soleil was already pulling off her boots, shaking off the melting snow. She began reading, scowling when she reached the end, looking back at the young women who had curled onto her bed with her back to her. “Your family has disowned you.” It was a flat statement of facts. Cassandra was never good at comfort. She had abandoned her own noble family years ago, not looking back or caring after her brother had died. She heard a sniffle from the bed and Cassandra let out a long sigh. 

“The Maker has put you on a different path.”

“That’s not what my mother says, that’s not what the Chantry says, I wasn’t even supposed to be at the conclave, I can barely fletch a bow. She’s right, I am a childish, heretical, pretender, and now I have no home to return to, you would think she would be happy that I survived. You would think after losing three of her children up there she would be glad that I was alive. Happy Birthday to me!” Soleil wailed letting the tears finally fall, her face gone splotchy, clear mucus slipping from her nose as tears ran down her face. 

“Then your mother is a fool if she would so blindly follow the chantry instead of her own heart. As for you, feeling sorry for yourself, drinking two bottles of wine and trying to freeze yourself in a snow bank will not solve your problems. Honour your lost brothers, make them proud with your actions, they walk with the Maker, and add to your strength, instead of wallowing in self-pity, act. You are not the only one who has lost loved ones.” Her voice softened, she was not without a heart. “Sleep, pull yourself together. Tomorrow is a new day. Goodnight, Herald.” Cassandra looked away from the quivering chin of Andraste’s herald. She felt pity, but inaction and whining would solve nothing, it grated on her. She let the door close behind her, and walked away from the sound of Soleil’s sobs.

The following morning Soleil woke with blood shot and puffy eyes, her head pounded with a headache, her mouth was dry and her tongue felt too large for her mouth. She blinked at her bedside table, only to rub her eyes to clear her vision. There was a tall glass of water, and a plate. The plate held a small glazed lemon cake and a fork. A piece of paper was unevenly folded beside it. She unfolded it slowly as she sat up. Scrawled in messy and barely legible calligraphy were the words Happy Birthday. Soleil thought that she had perhaps misjudged Cassandra Pentaghast as she gingerly took a bite from the delicate little confection.


End file.
